


Welcome Home

by KikiTwinTai2



Series: Nordic Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, ice is the baby of the family and everyone loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTwinTai2/pseuds/KikiTwinTai2
Summary: Iceland arrives at the airport and is greeted by everyone. That's it, that's the fic. Based on a Tumblr prompt.
Series: Nordic Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a series of tumblr prompts I saw with the title 'fam jam AU's, from a user called ferociouscharm and rriven. I have no idea if that's original or not since I saw it on Pinterest, but as soon as I saw it I immediately thought of the nordics. I have a list of ideas, but if anyone has something that they'd like to see then let me know and I'll add it to the list. I have no promises at all for when I'll write more, but please let me know what you think!

Emil looked at his watch for the fifteenth time in half as many minutes. Despite that, time refused to move any faster.

_I just want the plane to land already,_ he thought.

It wasn’t that he was eager to see them all, he reasoned quickly. He saw them quite enough to be going on with, and he hated the world meetings, boring and dragging as they usually were. But anything was better than sitting next to a complete stranger at thirty five thousand feet up in the air in a pressurised metal tube that hurtled through the sky at speeds nothing that heavy should be able to reach and breathing other peoples air and the monotony and the smell and the pressure and the frankly _awful_ food and-

He shut his train off thought off. Yes, he hated flying at the best of times, but especially alone.

As if in answer to his silent prayers, the light at the front of the plane flicked on, accompanied with a calm voice coming over the tannoy.

“ _Dear passengers, thank you for flying with Icelandair. We will be landing in Oslo in approximately 15 minutes. Please ensure your seatbelts are fastened. We hope you enjoyed your flight, and we hope you choose to travel with us again. Thank you._

_Finally_. Emil sighed and fastened his seatbelt, preparing for the landing. Thankfully, it was smooth, the plane touching down neatly and taxi-ing down the runway to the terminal. He waited while his seatmate collected their bag from the overhead compartment (getting his down too, since he couldn’t have reached it himself) then shuffled along the aisle until it was finally his turn to exit.

He took a deep breath of the fresh air. After being cooped up in the plane for a little over two and a half hours, it was heaven to take a lungful of the cool, slightly sharp air. Unfortunately, he couldn’t enjoy it immediately. The line of people behind him were waiting. He made his way down the steps of the plane and into the terminal, where he knew they would all be waiting for him.

He couldn’t quite stop a small smile rising to his face. However much they all fought, violently on occasion, however much he denied it, vehemently at times, there was no denying it. They were family, after all. And it was rather nice to know that they were waiting for him.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. As always, he found his footsteps quickening, almost unconsciously. His feet carried him forward to the carousel, where he waited impatiently for his suitcase. Seeing it, he grabbed it and headed towards customs.

The girl at the desk smiled at him brightly. “Welcome to Oslo. What is the purpose of your visit?” she asked.

Emil smiled back. “Visiting family,” he replied. _Mainly. Sort of. But I can’t very well say ‘sitting through three days of interminable meetings as the personification of the country of Iceland’_.

She probably wouldn’t believe him anyway, seeing as how despite his hardest wishes and more than a millennium of existence he still didn’t seem to have aged more than his current appearance of around 16 or 17 years old. Being an immortal personification of a country really did have its’ downsides occasionally.

“Oh, how lovely! Well, I hope you have a wonderful time!” The girl stamped his passport and papers and handed them back to him.

He snapped back to himself. “Thank you.” With that done, he hoisted his bag up on his shoulder and gripped the handle of his suitcase a little tighter.

_Oh well. Here we go._

Steeling himself for the inevitable welcome, he strode forward to where his family waited.

It was a given who would see him first. Emil scanned the faces before him, searching for the familiar heads.

As usual, he was saved from searching for too long by a familiar loud voice shouting his name.

“Icey! Over here!”

Sure enough, there was Denmark, his blond hair sticking up impossibly high as normal, held up with what he knew was not some arcane magic, but copious amounts of hair gel.

Again as usual, Lukas elbowed him harshly in the ribs, making him double over.

“Norgeeeeee, that huuuuuurts,” he moaned.

Emil couldn’t stop a smile as he walked forward.

“I’m here,” he said, rather pointlessly.

“Welcome home, Emil.” Tino met him first, holding his arms out invitingly. Emil placed his suitcase down and leaned into his warm embrace, letting the older man hug him for a few moments before stepping back. Berwald took the opportunity to step forward and take his case, nodding to him.

“Good ta see ya, Emil,” he said quietly. Emil nodded back. “You too.”

Berwald smiled at him, or as close as he ever came to it. Emil returned the smile, then turned his head towards the last two members of his family.

Lukas was frowning, still holding the collar of Matthias’ jacket in a death grip.

“We are in _public_ , you idiotic Dane,” he said quietly. “What does that mean?” he asked.

Mattias sighed. “It means anyone who overhears us will think we have nicknames for each other,” he countered happily.

Lukas rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Now, _lillebror_ , are you just going to stand there or are you going to greet us properly?”

Emil rolled his eyes in return. “Yeah yeah. Hello, brother.”

Lukas looked at him chidingly, but didn’t rebuke him. He held his arms out as Tino had, if a little more commandingly. Emil rolled his eyes again, but stepped forward into his brother’s arms obediently.

Predictably, after a few moments Mattias joined in too, wrapping his arms around them both and hugging them tightly. As usual, both brothers pushed him away roughly, glaring at him with twin expressions of annoyance.

He only burst into laughter. “Oh, boy, you two should see yourselves like that! You really are brothers, no doubt about that. Hey, Ber, Tino, look at them. The same, I tell ya.” He chuckled to himself.

Berwald looked vaguely irritated, but then that was to be expected. Tino smiled indulgently at him.

“Maybe.” He turned to the other two, smiling widely. “Anyway, Emil, you must be tired. We’re just taking up space here and I’m sure you want to get home and rest. Lets go to the car, shall we?”

Emil nodded thankfully. He raised his hand to lift his backpack up again, only to find that Lukas had taken it from him. He snatched it back, clutching it and slinging it over his shoulder, glaring at him defiantly when Lukas raised an eyebrow in cool questioning.

“Gee, Icey, whatcha got in there? Drugs? Porn? Contraband hardware?” Mattias teased.

Emil flushed slightly. “It’s just my laptop and stuff,” he muttered defensively.

Lukas smiled teasingly. “Teenagers,” he deadpanned. “Can’t bear to let go of their precious electronics.”

Emil glared at him, then turned around and marched out of the airport to where Berwald and Tino were waiting.

They walked across the car park to where Lukas’ sleek, shiny Volvo waited. He unlocked it, allowing Berwald to open the boot and place Emil’s suitcase in.

They all piled in. Much as Matthias begged to be allowed to drive, there was no way Lukas would ever trust him with his car, eventually relenting enough to allow him to ride shotgun. That left Emil sandwiched on the back seat between Tino and Berwald’s tall frame. He stared out of the front window as Lukas started the engine and drove out, navigating onto the freeway and starting the long drive to his house.

At some point, he felt his eyes closing, tired after the day’s journeying. After repeated yawns, he felt Tino draw his head down to rest against him.

“Just go to sleep, Ice. We’ll wake you up when we get home,” he promised.

Too tired to protest, Emil let his head fall onto Tino’s shoulder. Snuggling into the downy fabric of his jacket, he let himself drift off, utterly safe in the knowledge he was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world.

Lukas stole a glance at him through the mirror. A small smile rose to his face at the sight of his little brother leaning against Tino, the little Fin matching Emil’s calm face in sleep. Angling his head up slightly, he could just see Berwald staring at the two with an expression of love and happiness that he would never normally show.

Lukas felt a pressure on his hand, looking down to see Matthias placing his broad hand over his on the steering wheel. He spared a quick glance across to see the Dane smiling at him brightly and tenderly. Lukas returned the smile for once, then turned his attention to the road ahead.

The miles rolled away under the wheels as the sky slowly darkened into twilight, and peaceful quiet filled the small car as he drove them home.


End file.
